


Как сделать личное общественным (не без помощи ассистента)

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Politics, Socialism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Но ведь это ужасно высокий пьедестал. Держу пари, на нём продувает насквозь.





	Как сделать личное общественным (не без помощи ассистента)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Personal (Assistant) Is Political](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817036) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



> Переведено по запросу chelobanova в рамках [благотворительного аукциона](http://multifandomhelp.diary.ru).

Когда меня спрашивают, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь, я каждый раз провожу коротенький тест.

Я отвечаю: 

— Я личный ассистент.

Первая отсечка — будет ли реакцией презрение.

Потом меня спрашивают:

— О, а чей? 

Я отвечаю, что этого человека вы точно не знаете, и это вторая отсечка — будет ли реакцией разочарование. Некоторые потом пытаются всеми правдами и неправдами разузнать, точно ли мой босс не какая-нибудь знаменитость, и в этот момент автоматически проваливают тест.

Довольно часто потом раздается:

— Ах да, это ведь как та самая не-помню-как-ее-там из «Старк Индастриз»? Тоже хочешь когда-нибудь стать генеральным директором, да?

Я с самым серьёзным видом отвечаю:

— Да.

Тест проходят только те, кто не смеются.

***

Я забирала из химчистки одежду шеф-редакторов и выгуливала собак генеральных директоров. Я вызывала такси для подружек на одну ночь и нанимала массажисток, которые совершенно точно не были массажистками, а в один приснопамятный раз меня даже попросили подготовить бумаги о разводе. Меня сексуально домогались, со мной обращались как с членом семьи, меня беспричинно увольняли из-за вышедшей из-под контроля истерики.

Тогда, правда, на следующее же утро мне со стыдливыми извинениями предложили вернуться обратно. Поблагодарив, я отказалась.

Суть в том, что я очень, очень хорошо умею выполнять свою работу. Я расторопный, неунывающий и собранный сотрудник. Мой календарь организован чётко, как часы, и я никогда не теряю хладнокровия. Если вы нуждаетесь в личном ассистенте моей квалификации, то вы, наверное, ВИП-персона самого высокого ранга. С тех пор, как я устроилась в свою первую организацию — сразу после колледжа — мне больше никогда не приходилось рассылать резюме по кадровым агентствам; слухи и рекомендации открывали передо мной любую дверь.

И всё же я не ожидала, что именно в тот момент, когда я буду разбирать забитый почтовый ящик своего работодателя, у меня раздастся звонок с неизвестного номера.

— Тереза Темплет, — рассеянно отвечаю я по своему старкфону. Это последняя модель, любезный подарок моего нового босса — пока что тот мне кажется насколько дружелюбным, настолько же и безалаберным человеком.

— Мисс Темплет, я из Щ.И.Т.а, — говорит женщина на том конце. — Один из наших строго засекреченных сотрудников нуждается в личном ассистенте, а у вас самые лестные рекомендации. Я уполномочена предложить вам эту позицию, если вам это интересно.

— Я вообще-то только что вышла на новую работу, — оправдываюсь я. — Хотя не могу не признать, что я польщена. А для кого именно ищут ассистента?

— Боюсь, я не могу раскрыть имени этого человека, разве что вы все-таки придёте к нам на интервью. Однако смею заметить, что, по моему мнению, должность его помощника была бы для вас крайне ценна — как с точки зрения заработной платы, так и с точки зрения возложенных на вас обязанностей. 

Так, ладно, меня заинтриговали. Кому в Щ.И.Т.е мог понадобиться личный ассистент? Я представляю себе, как семеню на каблуках и в кардигане за каким-нибудь супершпионом, держа планшет наготове. Кроме того, открытый передо мной почтовый ящик — это действительно полная катастрофа. 

— Не могу вам ничего обещать, — предупреждаю я. — Но я приду на интервью. Уточните только время.

— Вы свободны завтра с утра?

Завтра же в одиннадцать часов дня я протягиваю своему уже бывшему боссу уведомление об увольнении в двухнедельный срок.

***

В первый день новой работы я просыпаюсь на два часа раньше нужного. Я закалываю волосы в тугой пучок, потом тревожусь, что это будет выглядеть слишком консервативно — или, наоборот, недостаточно консервативно. Я последовательно выбираю и отвергаю три костюма (слишком солидный, слишком молодёжный, слишком скучный), отказываюсь и от четвёртого — потому что он красно-бело-синий. Добрые полчаса я мечусь между помадами и в итоге из-за нехватки времени останавливаюсь на самом простом макияже глаз. Я беру свою сумку (собранную накануне вечером), выдёргиваю провод из телефона (чудесный старкфон, к сожалению, пришлось отдать при увольнении) и выхожу из дома точно в срок.

На новом маршруте нет пересадок — благословение господне, и я прибываю на десять минут раньше назначенного. В вестибюле в большинстве своём я вижу обычных офисных клерков, среди них периодически встречаются подозрительно хорошо вооружённые охранники и агенты в облегающих комбинезонах. Все передвигаются несколько быстрее, чем привычно мне, как будто их ждут очень важные дела. Интересно, может, здесь в дресс-коде приняты унылые вторники? Моё зелёное платье и горчичные тайтсы, выбранные после долгих мучений, довольно сильно выделяются на общем фоне. И я определённо единственная здесь ношу массивное ожерелье.

На ресепшене я называю своё имя, и мне выдают бейджик, карту и чёткие инструкции не терять ни того, ни другого. Карта приводит меня в маленький кабинет, в котором обнаруживаются стол, полка с книгами, пробковая доска и несколько рядов мешков с письмами, занявшие одну стену до высоты моего плеча. Эти ряды настолько стройные и плотные, что я некоторое время просто стою в ошеломлении. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, что к пробковой доске прикреплены детские рисунки, изображающие Капитана Америку.

А вот оригинального Капитана нигде нет. Первые десять минут я развлекаю себя тем, что изучаю полку: много толстых томов по истории двадцатого века, что логично, и кучка биографий современных известных художников. Кроме того, тут есть комплект «Властелина колец», причём, в отличие от исторических книг, его явно читали; то же самое можно сказать и о разрозненной художественной литературе. Корешок «Убить пересмешника» треснул практически посередине.

Я как раз дохожу до вечеринки в честь дня рождения Бильбо, как дверь резко распахивается, пугая меня.

— Ой, извините. Не знал, что здесь кто-то есть.

Вошедший мужчина высокий, светловолосый и мускулистый; на нём клетчатая рубашка и брюки защитного цвета.

Он закрывает за собой дверь и встаёт так, чтобы открывший её его не увидел.

— Можете сделать мне одолжение?

— Да?.. — я пока не понимаю, к чему он клонит.

— Если кто-нибудь будет меня искать, скажите, что вы меня не видели.

Как раз в этот момент дверь снова распахивается.

Я видела директора Фьюри только по телевизору — на слушаниях в Конгрессе и очень редких пресс-конференциях — и вживую он гораздо, гораздо больше пугает.

— Капитан Роджерс здесь был? — спрашивает он, свирепо глядя на меня. Мне почему-то кажется, что именно так он смотрит большую часть времени.

Стоящий за дверью капитан Роджерс — то есть, тот самый Капитан Америка — трясет головой и одними губами отчётливо произносит «нет».

— Вроде бы нет… — Свирепость взгляда усиливается. — Извините.

Директор Фьюри в последний раз хмуро осматривается и уходит, хлопая за собой дверью. Капитан Роджерс с облегчением расслабляет плечи.

— Спасибо. Я понимаю, что это выглядит глуповато, но мне сегодня до глубины души не хочется общаться с Фьюри. Щ.И.Т. неделями наседал на меня, чтобы навязать мне личного ассистента, а теперь просто взял и нанял кого-то, даже не представив его мне. И мне нужно сообразить, как вежливо сказать «спасибо, но я сам могу отвечать на письма фанатов».

— Кхм…

***

Капитан Роджерс («пожалуйста, зови меня Стивом»), к его чести, полон раскаяния.

— То есть, я не сомневаюсь, что ты замечательная женщина… леди… человек! Но я не хочу себе ассистента.

— Это мне уже ясно. Вопрос в другом: нужен ли он тебе? В ходе интервью мне дали понять, что нужен.

— Даже и не знаю, с чего это. Если честно, я не прочь тратить час-другой в неделю на автографы, а конверты за меня уже и так подписывают практиканты. И мне нравятся фанатские письма. Ну, большинство из них. Бывает, всё-таки попадаются странные.

— А кто отслеживает твой календарь? И вписывает в него публичные выступления? И управляет твоей медиа-стратегией?

— Обычно мне Щ.И.Т. сообщает, когда у меня следующая встреча с фанатами, и кстати, в последнее время мне удалось урезать количество этих встреч до разумного предела. Перекидной календарь на всякий случай стоит на столе. А медиа-стратегии у меня нет.

— Вообще-то есть. Конечно, сейчас она состоит в том, чтобы игнорировать всех в надежде, что рано или поздно они отвяжутся — однако с формальной точки зрения это всё же стратегия.

— И как думаешь, это сработает? — Стив криво улыбается. 

— Пожалуй, нет. Слушай, если бы я была твоим личным ассистентом — а сейчас, полагаю, это уже не так — я бы назначила тебе пару-тройку интервью с самыми сдержанными журналистами с хорошей репутацией и, может, одно выступление на «Дейли Шоу». Ты бы заявил о себе как о медиа-персоне, представ перед общественным мнением как человек, которого надо воспринимать серьёзно, но при этом не лишённый чувства юмора. Ты бы сообщил о себе ровно столько информации, чтобы репортёры второсортных изданий перестали атаковать тебя в магазинных очередях вопросами, на которые ты уже отвечал стопятьсот раз. Ты бы положил конец диким измышлениям, которые с самого инопланетного вторжения бродят в умах наших граждан. И тогда тебе бы перепало немного больше мира и покоя, — я перевожу дыхание. Стив, судя по всему, немного ошеломлён. Хм, неужели он решил, что я не сделала домашнюю работу? — Но я не твой личный ассистент, так что, видимо, вопрос уже неактуален.

— Может… начнём заново? По-моему, у нас вышел не самый удачный старт.

— Конечно. У меня также есть кое-какие мысли по поводу публичных выступлений: ты сможешь значительно усилить свои позиции, если станешь более избирательно относиться к тому, на что тратишь своё время.

— Но я ведь по-прежнему смогу отвечать на фанатские письма, правда?

— Это будет целиком на твоей совести. Впрочем, у меня, если что, хорошо получается подделывать подписи. Упс, только не говори Щ.И.Т.у, что я это сказала.

***

В первую неделю я назначаю три интервью и четыре публичных выступления. Мне выдают новёхонькие старкфон и старкпад, и я остаюсь в полной уверенности, что их выпустили где-то в будущем — пока Стив меня не разубеждает:

— Тони постоянно снабжает меня последними прототипами. Он говорит, что если уж я смогу ими пользоваться, то ему не придётся беспокоиться, что непонятливые бабушки забросают своих внуков техническими вопросами.

— Это как-то… грубовато.

Стив с чувством пожимает плечами:

— Зато вполне честно — учитывая мой первый опыт взаимодействия с компьютером. Но, если что, я быстро всё схватываю. Теперь моя основная проблема — что мои руки не слишком подходят для работы с тачскрином.

— С этим я могу помочь.

Мы ковыряемся в настройках, добиваясь, чтобы чувствительность экрана стала больше соответствовать супер-солдатской силе. Когда мы заканчиваем, я не могу удержаться от подколки в сторону Капитана Америки — ведь когда ещё выдастся такая блестящая возможность?

— Ну вот, теперь тебе ничто не мешает воспользоваться твиттером.

— А у тебя есть твиттер? — спрашивает Стив. Попытку сменить тему я ловлю на лету, но решаю проявить милосердие.

— Вообще-то нет. Мне никогда не удаётся уложить что-то, на мой взгляд, достойное внимания в ограничение по знакам. Однако для некоторых своих бывших работодателей я была твиттер-тенью.

— Тенью?.. Ладно, я понял, что это значит, но зачем в принципе перекладывать это на тебя? В этом нет никакого смысла.

— В наше время быть или по крайней мере казаться доступным для своих фанатов — это огромная часть образа публичной персоны. Кстати, хорошо, что ты напомнил. Давай поговорим о блоггинге.

***

С темы блоггинга мы плавно сворачиваем. Впрочем, это даже и хорошо: у меня и без того дел невпроворот — Щ.И.Т. теперь перенаправляет на меня все запросы на появление Капитана Америки в СМИ и участие его в мероприятиях. Их обработка съедает добрую часть времени; к счастью, Стив не требует от меня много из того, что требовали другие боссы. В химчистку он отдаёт только свою униформу, у него нет собаки, и когда я спрашиваю, что ему взять в «Старбаксе», он недоумённо отвечает: «Кофе». На регулярной основе мне приходится всего-то возвращать книги в библиотеку.

Он непривычно для меня замкнут, и, в отличие от всех тех, кто нанимает личного ассистента, он с гораздо меньшей готовностью передаёт в чужие руки управление повседневной рутиной. Он безупречно вежлив, что естественно, и при этом он скрытен, осторожен и сдержан. Меня это не напрягает — мне вполне достаточно здоровых рабочих отношений — но периодически я ловлю себя на мысли о том, что мне интересно, когда он отпускает себя. И отпускает ли.

Следующие несколько недель я включаюсь в новую работу, привыкаю к тому, что мой начальник выглядит на двадцать семь, однако встречался с молодым Джином Келли (тот ещё был франт, судя по всему) [1], и пытаюсь разобраться в нём. Раньше мне не составляло труда догадаться, какие письма следует передать по цепочке выше, а какие обработать самостоятельно, какие события, скорее всего, заинтересуют босса, а какие будут проигнорированы. Но реакцию Стива несколько труднее предсказать.

Мы весь день неотлучно сидим в кабинете, разбирая Стену писем. Я одновременно зачитываю список запросов на появление Стива на публике. Сперва я не могу понять логику в том, на что он соглашается и что отвергает. Переоткрытие супермаркета — нет. Спорткомплекс — нет. Рекреационный центр — да. Благотворительный вечер, устроенный профсоюзом полицейских — да. Университетская церемония вручения дипломов — да. Лекция — нет, пока Стив не узнаёт, что её предполагается провести в Говардском университете и что от него хотят услышать рассказ об одном из его сослуживцев времён Второй мировой. Тогда «нет» превращается в «да».

Сбор средств на политические кампании — всегда нет… логично, он ведь формально действующий военнослужащий… а вот благотворительный вечер, посвящённый исследованию рака — да. 

— Тебе понадобится смокинг, это будет в «Четырёх сезонах», — предупреждаю я. Стив хмурится и говорит, что лучше уж тогда откажется.

— Я могу организовать примерку смокинга, если у тебя ещё нет своего, — предлагаю я. Он качает головой.

— Я читал об этой гостинице в газете. Это же там горничные бастуют, да?

— Вроде бы да… А что?

— Через пикет проходить нельзя, — говорит он так, как будто это очевидно. — Что там следующее?

В его словах есть резон: это всегда неприглядное зрелище. Мы продолжаем. 

Стив посещает первые несколько интервью, и они проходят отлично. Он хороший рассказчик — харизматичный, дружелюбный, весь из себя открытый; должно быть, он продал целую гору военных облигаций. Он отвечает на вопросы о своей службе на полях Второй мировой и об инопланетном вторжении, делится незасекреченными подробностями своего обнаружения в Арктике, поддакивает журналистам, когда они восхищаются тем, как замечательно он нагоняет пропущенные семьдесят лет.

Только Колберт близко подбирается к тому, чтобы показать его настоящего — ну или, по крайней мере, ближе, чем все остальные. Он достаёт стопку военных агитплакатов с изображениями и автографами Стива — все они предупреждают об опасности венерических болезней. Стив разражается искренним смехом.

— Я уже и забыл об этом, — он прикрывает лицо. — Ребята бесконечно… подкалывали меня из-за них.

— И сегодня ты не стал бы проводить такую рекламную кампанию?

— Почему же? Сейчас просто в этом нет такой нужды — а вот во время войны это была настоящая проблема, у нас не имелось ни лекарств, ни вакцин, которые есть сейчас. Наверное, современные люди плохо представляют, что это значит для такого, как я.

Колберт пытается пошутить на тему движения антипрививочников, но Стив только хмурится и качает головой:

— По-моему, ничего смешного в этом нет. В детстве я чуть не умер от свинки, потом с трудом перенёс скарлатину. У меня мама работала медсестрой в тубдиспансере, понимаете? Когда она сама заболела, у неё не было ни единого шанса — лишние деньги на врачей у нас не водились. Я лично знал многих ребят, заразившихся полиомиелитом. Они либо умерли, либо потеряли возможность ходить — и я легко мог бы оказаться среди них. Полагаю, люди стали забывать об этом.

Дальше атмосфера становится только напряжённее: Колберт подкидывает Стиву лёгкую тему о реформе сферы медицинских услуг, но вместо того чтобы подхватить её, тот говорит, что лучше бы мы поступили после войны как Британия и создали свою систему общественного здравоохранения. Я морщусь, сидя в гримёрке, и проверяю новости твиттера в телефоне.

На следующее утро тег #captainsocialist оказывается в трендах, а «Фокс Ньюс» исходят на пену. Они склеивают репортаж из кадров с последних появлений Стива на публике: с благотворительного профсоюзного вечера, с открытия рекреационного центра, с первомайского парада, прошедшего за несколько недель до того, как я начала работать на Стива. 

— Надо же, он прошагал строем вместе с толпой швей. Под плакатами «Я не преступник». Прекрасно, — бормочу я себе под нос. При полном параде, со щитом и всем прочим.

Кроме того, появляется грубая нарезка из выступления Стива в Говардском университете. «Гейб Джонс знал три языка и был просто прирождённым тактиком — другого такого я не встречал, — вещает Стив. — Мне стыдно, что в армии не признали его ценность, что только после того, как я взял его в свой отряд, его таланты стали востребованными».

Это мгновенно разлетается сенсацией: Стив Роджерс стыдится армии. Фантастика.

В Щ.И.Т. я приезжаю с уже готовой стратегией: 

— Итак, предлагаю следующий план действий. Пресс-конференция, на мой взгляд, только подольёт масла в огонь, так что лучше выпустить заявление — по крайней мере, призвать к ответу виновных за то, что твои слова вырвали из контекста. У тебя есть приглашение в приют для животных, и если ты его посетишь, поддержав свою репутацию, то за выходные лишние слухи поутихнут. Надеюсь.

Стив, сгорбившийся над ноутбуком, поднимает взгляд:

— Ты о чём?

О боже, он ещё ничего не видел. Я пускаюсь в объяснения, но он прерывает меня:

— Нет, я ещё утром посмотрел новости. Ничего страшного. Там, конечно, раздули из мухи слона, но меня это не слишком-то задевает. Я действительно говорил всё то, что там процитировали, и имел в виду именно то, что сказал.

— Но тебя теперь называют коммунистом, — уточняю я: может, он этого не понимает. — А моя работа состоит в том, чтобы обеспечивать твой положительный образ в медиа.

— Нет, твоя работа состоит в том, чтобы не дать медиа испортить мне жизнь. А до этого ещё далеко.

— Однако это действительно может повредить твоему имиджу. «Фокс Ньюс», когда им попадается такой лакомый кусочек, вцепляются в него, как собака — в кость. Они ни за что не позволят тебе забыть об этом.

— Я в принципе не понимаю, с чего поднялся такой шум. Даже в моё время в моих словах не нашли бы ничего предосудительного. Что в них такого уж шокирующего?

Я пожимаю плечами:

— Отчасти здесь виновата холодная война. Социализм из-за неё стал табу.

— И всё-таки мне это странно. Мама когда-то агитировала за Дебса [2], она сама мне об этом рассказывала. Именно так она познакомилась с моим отцом — он в молодости был организатором профсоюза. Они встретились на митинге «Индустриальных рабочих мира».

Я моргаю. Оказывается, в самом верху списка того, чего я никак не ожидала услышать от Капитана Америки, было «моя мама — социалистка».

— Сделаешь мне одолжение? — прошу я.

— Без проблем.

— Пожалуйста… в течение следующих нескольких недель не упоминай это при репортёрах. А лучше вообще никогда, если получится.

Он смеётся:

— Договорились. Но только если ты пообещаешь мне расслабиться на выходных, забыв про новости.

— Думаю, я с этим справлюсь.

***

Не включать телевизор и не заходить в твиттер непросто, но я стараюсь изо всех сил. У меня всегда была дурная привычка брать работу на дом, и если я точно так же начну поступать и сейчас, то наверняка уже никогда не выйду из режима трудоголика. А в этом нет ничего хорошо, так что я созваниваюсь с друзьями и предлагаю им встретиться в субботу вечером в Виллидже [3] и оторваться. 

Я оставляю дома старкфон, распускаю волосы, надеваю туфли на высоких каблуках — их я придерживаю как раз для таких случаев, когда точно знаю, что не буду много ходить. Когда я приезжаю в бар, друзья машут мне из дальней кабинки.

— Лапушка, ты как будто вот-вот взорвёшься, — замечает Келли, как только я сажусь. — Что случилось?

— Рабочие хлопоты, давайте не будем об этом, — прошу я. Я и не думала, что выгляжу такой дёрганой. Что ж, может, когда я залью в себя пару бокальчиков, мне полегчает. 

Я права — мне уже хоть немного, но легче. Немалую роль играет и то, что вокруг люди, рядом с которыми я комфортно себя чувствую и могу расслабиться. Мы с Келли в колледже жили в одной комнате, почти со всеми остальными присутствующими я подружилась благодаря всевозможным внеучебным активностям, организованным в Нью-Йоркском университете. Они знают меня, настоящую меня, а не чьего-то там личного ассистента.

Мы говорим обо всём, что в голову взбредёт, кроме работы: Луис выпускает веб-комикс, Энджи со своей девушкой планируют свадьбу. Нина рассказывает, что подписала договор с Опекой и что в понедельник уже будут оценивать её жилищные условия, и мы оплачиваем ей выпивку, поздравляя с важным шагом.

— Когда у меня появится ребенок, у меня вряд ли получится так же часто выбираться к вам.

— Мы можем взять на себя роль нянек, — пожимаю плечами я.

— Для этого вам всем придется выдержать специальные проверки, — предупреждает она. — Я не сомневаюсь, что вы их пройдёте, просто это та ещё головная боль.

— Ничего такого уж страшного в этом нет. В этот раз меня так тщательно проверяли перед тем, как принять, что вроде бы даже моему стоматологу позвонили. И уж точно под каждый камешек заглянули.

— Я прямо умираю от любопытства, кто же всё-таки твой босс, правда, — говорит Луис. — Не могу дождаться, когда ты сменишь работу и наконец-то поделишься с нами грязными подробностями.

— Прости, но я подписала такое соглашение о конфиденциальности, что у меня до самой тепловой смерти вселенной будет рот на замок. Кроме того, — спохватываюсь я, — нам сегодня вообще-то полагается молчать о работе.

Вечер проходит весело: мы вспоминаем колледж, протесты, вечеринки и уличные ярмарки. Луис травит байку о том, как во время акции со свечами наша компания напугала группу скинхедов, которые явно хотели устроить бучу:

— ....и они пошли быстрее, но и мы начали идти быстрее. И тогда я подумал: чёрт, вот почему каждый раз гнаться начинают именно за мной? Я тут же разозлился на себя за такие уродские мысли, и мы с матюгами и криками прогнали их.

— Я до сих пор уверена, что если бы мы надрали им задницы, это было бы нагляднее, — хмыкает Келли.

— Ну, если ты была не прочь провести выходные в каталажке, то пожалуйста, — вздыхаю я. — Мне-то, например, это точно было ни к чему.

Мы уже не раз спорили об этом, так что избегаем накатанной колеи. Луис кивает на женщину у барной стойки:

— Она стреляет в тебя глазками, — подмигивает он мне. — Это сто процентов.

Я кошусь на неё. Она симпатичная, но ничем не примечательная — не совсем мой тип.

— М-м... если честно, я лучше потреплюсь с вами, ребята.

— Ладно, но ты учти, что если бы мне выпал шанс, я бы точно бросил вас ради вон того парня в красной футболке у бильярдного столика.

— Если бы только я не добралась до него первой, — смеётся Келли.

***

Воскресенье посвящено домашним делам, так что мне легко удаётся забыть про твиттер. По крайней мере, когда чёртов хэштег исчезает из трендов.

В понедельник я прихожу в кабинет раньше Стива и занимаю себя тем, что сортирую накопившуюся за выходные бумажную, электронную и голосовую почту. Дверь открывается, когда уже почти всё готово.

— Тереза? О, хорошо, что ты здесь, — говорит Стив. Я поднимаю голову, и у меня отвисает челюсть.

На заметку: на публичные выступления Стив почти никогда не надевает форму. По-моему, он вообще сделал это всего лишь раз — для первомайского парада. Так что до сегодняшнего дня я ни разу не видела его в таком виде.

Он выглядит настолько иначе, что это даже странно. Я полагала, что стоять ровнее, чем он стоит обычно, просто невозможно, но сейчас он кажется ещё выше и впечатляет ещё сильнее. Двигается он тоже по-другому: то ли это целеустремленность так влияет, то ли увесистый щит за спиной виноват.

— Тереза? — повторяет он.

— Ой, прости! Что случилось?

— Миссия. Щ.И.Т. направляет меня, Нат и Клинта в Сан-Паулу; там случился непредвиденный инцидент. Я просто хотел предупредить тебя, что мой календарь на следующие несколько дней нужно расчистить.

— Конечно, я извинюсь за тебя. Без проблем.

Стив меня уже не слушает.

— Кэп, мы отбываем в пять. Ты захватил свои убийственные пинательные берцы? — Чёрная вдова одета в облегающий чёрный комбинезон, поверх которого пристёгнуты наплечная и набедренная кобуры. Её рыжие волосы идеально уложены, и даже без макияжа она прекрасна — чёрт, и как же это несправедливо. Она рассеянно кивает мне. Я понимаю, что бесстыдно пялюсь на неё, но мне плевать.

— У меня других и нет, — усмехается Стив. — Кстати, ты знакома с Терезой?

Она поворачивает ко мне голову.

— Привет, — слабым голосом произношу я.

— Да-да… Пойду проверю, как там Клинт.

И она просто уходит. Вот так. Стив недоумённо смотрит на меня:

— Эй, Тереза, с тобой всё в порядке?

— А? Ах да! Да, всё отлично, я перенесу всё на следующую неделю. Ни о чём не беспокойся.

— Спасибо. Ладно, прости, пора задать плохим ребятам жару. Сама понимаешь, — он закрывает за собой дверь.

— По-моему, я влюбилась, — говорю я в пустоту.

***

К возвращению Стива мне практически удаётся справиться со своими чувствами, слава богу, и какое-то время мы с Чёрной вдовой даже не пересекаемся. Ничто так не способствует хорошему пиару, как победа над террористами, так что Стив снова становится любимчиком СМИ, и я могу немного расслабиться.

В течение следующих нескольких недель Стив периодически появляется на публике; меняет спортзал, потому что папарацци выясняют, где он занимается; ненароком спрашивает, не знаю ли я каких-нибудь курсов по рисованию с натуры, а потом, кажется, случайным образом тыкает в тот список, который я ему передаю; ликвидирует ячейку Десяти колец в Айова-Сити. Кроме того, он участвует во всех проводимых Щ.И.Т.ом совещаниях, учится обращаться с тремя новыми моделями стрелкового оружия и с моей помощью назначает серию двухчасовых интервью с историком, который пишет книгу о Нью-Йорке времён Депрессии.

Я параллельно успеваю посетить не меньше четырёх занятий йогой (личное достижение!), привести волосы в порядок и самым нечестным образом препоручить управление фан-почтой Стива практиканту Щ.И.Т.а. Боссу по-прежнему направляются все милые и доброжелательные письма, а вот странные или явно сумасшедшие безжалостно уничтожаются.

А потом в медиа разражается очередная гроза, связанная с «Мстителями», только на этот раз виновник не Стив. Субподрядчика «Старк Индастриз» в Малайзии, ответственного за производство электронных компонентов, ловят на горячем: когда рабочие устраивают забастовку и выходят на митинг, руководители организации принимают самое худшее решение из всех возможных. На снятых на телефон видео нанятые ими штрейкбрехеры бьют рабочих, половина из которых — явно несовершеннолетние девчонки, причём у половины из этих девчонок либо футболки с Железным человеком, либо плакаты с просьбой к Тони Старку заступиться за них.

«Старк Индастриз» никак нельзя назвать непрофессионалами, поэтому они, естественно, выбирают гораздо более правильный курс на устранение последствий. Уже к концу дня они запускают процесс проверки субподрядчиков на соответствие принятым в «Старк Индастриз» трудовым нормам, а также создают стипендиальный фонд, призванный помочь несовершеннолетним работникам вернуться к учёбе.

Однако новостные каналы с радостью хватаются за совершённый компанией Старка промах, на одном из шоу даже проскальзывает издёвка в сторону Стива: как же он, такой ярый сторонник профсоюзов, может дружить с человеком, который зарабатывает деньги на эксплуатации людей. Я отчасти надеюсь, что Стив этого не увидит, но моя надежда бесславно разбивается вдребезги: зачитывая список приглашений от СМИ, я натыкаюсь на название того самого шоу. Стив прищуривается, сжимает зубы и после паузы — в которую я отчаянно молюсь услышать что-нибудь иное — произносит:

— Знаешь, пожалуй, это я приму.

Это оборачивается катастрофой. Полной катастрофой. Начинается всё вроде бы даже неплохо: Стив говорит, что наше правительство должно активнее воздействовать на торговых партнеров с тем, чтобы они принимали справедливые законы в области труда, поднимали минимальный размер заработной платы, следовали мировым стандартам в отношении детской занятости. Остальные участники сперва испытывают слишком благоговейный восторг, чтобы прервать Капитана Америку, так что у него получается направить разговор в разумное русло. Впрочем, ненадолго. 

— Или можно просто перестать переносить наше производство за границу, — предлагает гостья, и Стив кивает. Но она продолжает тем, что мы не должны доверять странам вроде Малайзии, что производство электроники — это вопрос национальной безопасности.

— Постойте… — пытается вмешаться Стив, но другой участник уже начинает жаловаться на американцев, которые слишком высокообразованы и заносчивы, чтобы пахать на заводах; они просто не захотят выполнять ту грязную работу, которая необходима для нормальной жизни Америки. 

— Ну, если бы им справедливо платили за это… — вклинивается Стив, но его снова прерывают: на этот раз ради спора о состоянии государственных школ. 

После гостя, который, видимо, пришёл на шоу, чтобы развопиться о привилегированных школах, Стив умудряется вставить пару слов:

— Я только хочу сказать, что если мы обнаруживаем у компании такие нарушения, ей должно быть запрещено действовать на территории нашей страны.

Его тут же клеймят противником свободного бизнеса: присутствующие, очевидно, больше не стесняются орать на Капитана Америку.

В дискуссию встревает и ведущий. Он называет Стива лицемером, и Стив, мгновенно леденея, переключается на него: пока у этого шоу не появилось повода выставить Тони Старка мерзавцем, здесь никогда не проявляли особого сочувствия к бастующим рабочим. Похоже, он намекает на тот эпизод, который был полностью посвящён критике учительских профсоюзов на Среднем Pападе.

Стива обвиняют в чрезмерном упрощении проблемы:

— ...и вообще, не человеку, проспавшему холодную войну, читать мне мораль о геополитике.

Дальше тоже не происходит ничего хорошего. На самом деле, дальше становится только хуже. Стив обзывает собравшихся «высокомерными су...», его микрофон отключают, шоу уходит на рекламный перерыв, а Стив вылетает из студии.

— Ладно, — он лежит на диване, который я попросила поставить вместо Стены писем, — всё не так уж плохо.

— Уверен? — огрызаюсь я.

— Ну, по крайней мере я не кинулся на них с кулаками.

— Вот уж спасибо, теперь мне намного легче.

— Знаешь, обычно в тебе как-то меньше сарказма. Я за прежнюю Терезу.

Я вздыхаю и чуть сбавляю напор:

— Прости, с моей стороны это было непрофессионально. Сейчас главное сосредоточиться на минимизации негативных последствий.

— Тебя что, всегда только это беспокоит? — Стив садится. — Я ведь вроде бы уже говорил тебе, что мне плевать с высокой колокольни на мнение таких людей. И тех, кто их слушает.

— А зря. Тебе следует поддерживать свой имидж, что резко исключает ссору с доброй половиной новостных СМИ.

— Но это ведь мой имидж, так? Разве у меня нет права в голоса в том, каким он должен быть?

Я щиплю себя за переносицу.

— Нет, это уже не только твой имидж. Именно этого ты, видимо, и не понимаешь. Он включает в себя, помимо всего прочего, семьдесят лет мифологизации. Капитан Америка символизирует собой то, что он… то есть ты… может, вовсе и не имел в виду, и ты не можешь это просто проигнорировать.

— Согласен, наверное, мне этого не понять. Ведь я всё это пропустил. У меня не было возможности как-то повлиять на происходящее. И мне трудно представить, что я обрёл такой авторитет, несмотря на своё физическое отсутствие. 

— И всё же это так, поверь мне. Я специализировалась на американоведении; ты был частью итогового экзамена. Тебе кто-нибудь рассказывал, что сенатор Брандт в пятьдесят втором чуть не стал кандидатом в президенты от демократов? Он практически полностью построил свою платформу на том, что он вроде как был самым близким другом Капитана Америки. Есть мнение, что он бы и в Белый дом прошёл, если бы демократы не предпочли ему Стивенсона.

Стив морщится:

— Нет, этого я не знал. И мне даже немного жаль, что знаю теперь. Он был такой человек, после рукопожатия с которым хочется немедленно помыть руки.

— Ну, он в итоге немало законов протолкнул, не стесняясь размахивать твоим именем, как флагом. Так много кто поступал. И дальше бы продолжали поступать, если бы ты не объявился: теперь им есть кому заткнуть рот.

Стив растирает ладонью лицо. Он кажется уставшим, и это странно; обычно он не поддаётся усталости.

— Я никогда ничего подобного не хотел.

— Зато хотели другие. Они и сделали из тебя миф. Капитан Америка, который всегда стоит за правое дело. Которому всегда можно верить. Именно это я и пытаюсь защитить.

— Но ведь это ужасно высокий пьедестал. Держу пари, на нём продувает насквозь.

— Может быть. Но тебе нельзя взять и притвориться, что его не существует. 

***

Мы заключаем временное перемирие, и Стив обещает пока больше не делать никаких необдуманных заявлений в СМИ. В его графике снова начинают чередоваться невинные публичные выступления и героические миссии, я возвращаюсь к борьбе с календарём и бесконечной фанатской почтой.

Однажды утром я протягиваю Стиву письмо:

— По-моему, это ты точно захочешь прочесть.

Он разворачивает лист, исписанный заковыристым почерком, и его глаза расширяются.

— О боже, — выдыхает он. — Надо же. Арни ещё жив? Никто из Щ.И.Т.а мне об этом не сказал.

— А кто он? Судя по письму, он довольно хорошо тебя знает.

Стив садится на диван, разглаживает бумагу на бедре. Он впадает в задумчивость, теряясь в воспоминаниях о том мире, который мне совершенно чужд.

— Да, мы познакомились ещё детьми. Даже после того как меня отправили в приют, мы не теряли связи, а перед войной мы вместе участвовали в нескольких проектах Управления общественных работ [4]. Он был верным другом. Хороший парень Арни. У него, судя по письму, вроде бы даже неплохо всё сложилось.

— Сходишь повидаться с ним?

— Да. Скорее всего, — неуверенно отвечает он.

— Если тебе нужна моральная поддержка, могу присоединиться, — говорю я и тут же торопливо добавляю: — Ну, или кто-нибудь из твоих товарищей по команде…

— Ты правда готова на это? — он улыбается мне, и я мысленно шикаю на ту часть своего сознания, которая ворчит о глубоком непрофессионализме. — Клинт и Нат на задании, Брюс за пределами города, а Тони и моральная поддержка немного несовместимы. Так что я бы с радостью принял твое предложение.

Я делаю предварительный звонок, договариваюсь о встрече, и уже на следующий день мы со Стивом на машине Щ.И.Т.а едем в дом престарелых в Квинсе. Дежурная медсестра направляет нас к комнате на третьем этаже: там обнаруживаются два невероятно древних старичка, которые играют в шашки. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я обставлю тебя в три хода, — говорит один из них и тут замечает в дверях нас.

— Стив! Боже, только полюбуйтесь, не постарел ни на йоту!

— Да, я уже что-то такое слышал… как твои дела, Арни?

— Хорошо, хорошо. Майкл не верил, что ты придешь. Майкл, разве я не говорил, что он придёт?

— Ладно, ты победил, — ворчит Майкл. — Но только не в шашках. Кто твой друг, Стив?

— Ой, простите. Тереза, это Арни и… — он вежливо замолкает.

— Мой муж Майкл. Мы поженились в прошлом году, как только закон приняли. Хочешь посмотреть фотографии?

Стив несколько секунд стоит как громом пораженный, но потом справляется с собой:

— Да, очень. Звучит здорово. А после поможешь мне наверстать всё, что я упустил в жизни нашего района, хорошо?

— Ты много чего упустил, — хмыкает Майкл. — Сомневаюсь, что у Арни будет столько времени.

— Ничего, я могу вернуться… — начинает было Стив, но Арни прерывает его кудахчущим смехом:

— Он имеет в виду, что мне девяносто шесть, Стив. На то, чтобы ввести тебя в курс дела, мне может понадобиться больше времени, чем у меня осталось.

У Стива вытягивается лицо.

— Да брось ты, всё в порядке. У меня выдалась хорошая жизнь, и я ещё даже не все мозги растерял. Мне не о чем жаловаться, разве что только бедро порой доставляет проблем.

— А ты совсем не изменился, — Стив снова улыбается. — Давай сюда, где там твои фотографии? Наверняка они шикарные. 

Майкл приподнимается и тянется за своими ходунками, на ножки которых надеты теннисные мячи. 

— Я их уже видел, а в комнате отдыха меня ждёт рамми [5]. Пойдём-ка, душечка, мне уже нельзя разгуливать в одиночестве, а то я могу себе что-нибудь сломать.

Я следую за ним, единственный раз оглянувшись назад: Стив наклоняется над старкпадом Арми, где тот запускает слайд-шоу.

— Вот так дела, встретиться с самим Капитаном Америкой, — бормочет Майкл, пока мы идём. Ну, точнее, пока я иду, а он медленно шаркает, подволакивая ноги. — Я часто слушал байки Арни, но никогда и не думал, что мне тоже выпадет такая удача. Арни с самого его ухода в армию больше никогда его не видел. Они только и успели перекинуться несколькими письмами. Арни отдал свои какому-то музею.

— И что вы о нём думаете?

— Хм, ну он выглядит очень славным молодым человеком. В детстве он был хорошим другом Арни, насколько я знаю, — Майкл делает паузу, чтобы передвинуть ходунки вперёд. — Арни рассказывал, что он обладал твёрдыми принципами: всегда противостоял обидчикам, никогда не уклонялся от драки. Ему частенько надирали зад, но Арни им восхищался — ещё до того, как тот стал кем-то особенным.

Как по мне, это похоже на правду.

— Я рада, что Арни написал ему. Думаю, ему станет легче, если он поговорит с тем, кто помнит старые деньки.

Я понимаю, что всё это выходит далеко за пределы моих обязанностей как личного ассистента, но я не нахожу в себе сил взбунтоваться из-за этого. Точно так же мне чем дальше, тем тяжелее думать о Стиве как о Капитане Америке, национальном кумире, когда у меня перед глазами живой, настоящий человек.

— А что скажете насчёт того, что Стив заявил в новостях? — Мне интересно было бы узнать более широкое мнение, но у меня нет необходимых ресурсов, чтобы провести опрос в фокус-группе. И мои друзья сочтут странным, если я вдруг начну, скажем, приставать к ним с разговорами о супергероях. А вот Майкла можно спокойно спросить. Он на минуту задумывается.

— По-моему, с его стороны очень здорово делать то, что он пытается делать. Он находится в исключительном положении, понимаешь? Он может выступать за любую сторону и при этом стоять как бы над схваткой.

— Это как? — уточняю я, хотя мне и так примерно ясно.

— Вот например, мы с Арни — или такие, как мы — если и пытаемся изменить что-нибудь так, чтобы нам стало лучше, то нас сразу обвиняют в меркантилизме, в отсутствии объективности. Ты знаешь, о чём я, — говорит он, и он прав. Я ещё как знаю. — А Стив может выступать за что угодно. Никто не посмеет обвинить его в личной заинтересованности. Все считают, что он выше этого.

Я киваю:

— Согласна, но какое же это передёргивание.

— Детка, кому ты об этом говоришь!.. Но зато ты можешь этим воспользоваться. И Стив тоже может.

Майкл устраивается на стуле напротив трёх миниатюрных старушек, и ему тут же начинают сдавать карты умелыми, пусть и узловатыми руками.

— Иди, — отмахивается он от меня. — Арни наверняка уже устал. Но если захочешь, ты ещё забегай как-нибудь.

Я возвращаюсь к Стиву на лифте. На всю обратную дорогу до Манхэттена я погружаюсь в свои мысли.

***

Несколько дней спустя Стив заходит в кабинет с большой папкой подмышкой.

— Привет, Тереза! — он кажется необъяснимо взволнованным. — Можешь высказать своё мнение кое о чём?

— Конечно, — я откладываю старкпад в сторону. — Что там у тебя?

— Ну, я этим занимался в свободное время… Это нечто вроде книги комиксов. Я тут недавно открыл для себя Уилла Айснера [6], и у меня появилась одна идея… — он замолкает, наблюдая за моим лицом: я заглядываю в папку.

— Это выглядит восхитительно, — я пролистываю первые несколько страниц, где карикатурно тощий мальчик играет в стикбол [7] на фоне городского пейзажа начала века. — Я и не знала, что ты так умеешь.

— Ты просто… посмотри всё, а потом скажешь, что думаешь, ладно? Я пока пойду пообедаю.

Это действительно здорово. Не только сами картинки, но и сюжет — комикс рассказывает о детстве Стива, причём как о плохих, так и о хороших моментах. Он не мифологизирует прошлое, не пытается выставить его лучше, чем оно было. Это искренно, временами до боли — и такого от Стива я уж точно не ожидала.

Хотя это я, пожалуй, зря. Если и есть у Стива характерная черта, то это искренность.

А ещё мне кое-что становится предельно ясным — то, что я умом вроде знала, но никогда не осознавала. Стив не стоит выше всех; и даже если в нём видят эталон непредвзятости, это не имеет ничего общего с его настоящим «я». Он ровно так же предвзят, как и все остальные. С учётом его детства и юности, иначе и быть не может.

Он возвращается через несколько минут после того, как я заканчиваю читать.

— Ну как?

— Знаешь, я считаю, это просто замечательно. Надеюсь, ты решишь опубликовать его.

— Считаешь, мне можно? Наверное, если использовать псевдоним…

— Не нужен тебе никакой псевдоним. Публикуй его открыто — максимально открыто. А потом отправляйся в тур для его раскрутки. Участвуй в ток-шоу, посещай церемонии в колледжах, на которые тебя приглашают — в общем, создавай ажиотаж.

— Ты же знаешь, как я всего этого не люблю. Зачем мне этим заниматься?

— Потому что ты хочешь кардинально изменить риторику в обществе. Ты ведь разозлился, когда я встревожилась за твой имидж, только потому, что, по-твоему, именно он мешает тебе по-настоящему влиять на ситуацию? Да?

— Ну, более-менее.

— Что ж, твой имидж действительно имеет значение. Но если ты поведёшь себя правильно, у тебя появится платформа, которая позволит тебе повернуть всю государственную идеологию налево. Знаешь, возможно, ты сможешь совершить такие перемены, которые ещё никому и никогда не удавались.

Он слегка вздёргивает плечи.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты возлагаешь на меня слишком большие надежды?

— Вообще-то нет. То, что ты написал, много у кого найдёт отклик. Например, у тех, кто вырос в бедности, кто оказался на дне общества, кто не сумел воплотить американскую мечту. А потом, когда они закончат читать, они включат свои телевизоры — а там ты будешь говорить о том, как мы можем сплотиться, чтобы сделать мир лучше для всех.

— Это будет непростая задача. — Я вижу, что Стив уже почти готов согласиться.

— Возможно. Как думаешь, справишься с ней?

— Ну, я никогда не уклонялся от драки, — ухмыляется Стив.

***

Когда мы прибываем в первый город, включённый в промо-тур, Стив протягивает мне кусок бумажки.

— Что это?

— Пароль от моего твиттер-аккаунта. Флаг в руки.

Я улыбаюсь уголком губ и достаю свой телефон.

— Спасибо, босс.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] Джин Келли — американский актер, кинорежиссер, сценарист, продюсер, хореограф и певец, звезда Голливуда сороковых-пятидесятых годов двадцатого века.
> 
> [2] Юджин Дебс — деятель рабочего и левого движения США, один из организаторов Социалистической партии Америки (1900-1901 г.г.), а также профсоюзной организации «Индустриальные рабочие мира» (1905 г.), Лидер соцпартии и ее пятикратный кандидат на президентских выборах, набравший до 6% голосов американских избирателей.
> 
> [3] Виллидж (Гринвич-Виллидж) — квартал на западе Нижнего Манхэттена, где, среди всего прочего, располагается главный кампус Нью-Йоркского университета. 
> 
> [4] Управление общественных работ — независимое федеральное агентство, созданное в 1935 году по инициативе президента США, Франклина Делано Рузвельта, и ставшее ведущей силой в системе трудоустройства миллионов безработных (в основном, неквалифицированных мужчин) при проведении Нового экономического курса.
> 
> [5] Рамми — карточная игра, немного напоминающая покер. 
> 
> [6] Уилл Айснер — американский художник, издатель и сценарист. Считается одним из отцов-основателей современного комикса. В первом своём произведении «Контракт с Богом» он как раз рассказал о собственном детстве.
> 
> [7] Стикбол — уличная игра, родственная бейсболу.


End file.
